The Crazy Dreams of a Fanatic
by Fantasy3
Summary: A story written purely for fun about a girl and her dreams of the things she loves... and can't stand. Let me just say, the dreams of one person can get interesting.


Disclaimer: The Newsies all belong to Disney. Anything else that seems like it wouldn't be mind belongs to it's respective owners, such as Harry Potter references or the like. Everything else I more or less own.

* * *

"Jack." Davey ran into the Lodging House, looking from familiar face to familiar face until he landed on the one he had been searching for. "Jack, he's coming!"

"He who?" Jack asked, stepping forward so that he was directly in front of David.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," David whispered.

Jack's eyes widened. "Spot Conlon's coming _here_! But why?"

"He wants to challenge you to a dance-off." David shuddered at the thought.

Jack, however, grew smug. "Ahh, Davey. Ya must have forgotten my mad dance skills." With those words, he went into a few complicated dance moves.When he finished, he said with confidence, "Spot will never beat me."

David looked up at him slowly. "But Jack... he has a secret weapon."

"Not a weapon!" Mush cried out.

"Spot kept a secret?" Race asked skeptically.

Both comments went ignored, however.

"What's his secret weapon?" Jack asked.

"His newest lodger. They call him," David swallowed hard before whispering, "Dance Champ."

"But... but... he can't do that!" Blink exclaimed. He glanced out the window as if he could see their competitors coming.

"I assure you, he can."

Jack frowned at David. "I still think I could win."

"Well, we'll see in a second. There they are." Skittery pointed to the bunkroom door. Everyone's eyes went towards Spot, then the person standing right behind him. "Wait, that's not Dance Champ, that's Itey!"

"OH NO! EVIL TWIN BROTHER!" Snipeshooter shouted, stealing Racetrack's cigar once again to calm himself.

"Itey, what are you doing?" Jack asked angrily.

"I've been spying on you for Spot. He's secretly hated you for a long time and he wants to join Manhattan and Brooklyn to form one giant borough- Bromanhatlyn." Itey said matter-of-factly. "He has a secret room he's going to lock you all in. See, he keeps the key to it around his neck."

Spot glared at his spy. "Itey! You weren't supposed to tell them my whole plan!"

"I didn't. I left out the part where you make all the girls fall in love with you because of your sexy eyes and you break all their hearts."

"That's because you're jealous of how much of a ladies' man I am!" Spot shouted.

"I can't believe it, Spot. I thought we were friends." Jack looked hurt, but all of a sudden his face turned hard and uncaring. "You know what this means, Spot."

"This means war." Spot reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"No, the word 'this' actually means-" Specs began, but his words were quickly muffled by Bumlets' hand.

"Gosh. You may have glasses and look smart, but it doesn't mean you are, so stop pretending."

"No, wait!" Sarah stepped into the room, frowning at them. "Really. War, uhhhhhh, what is it good for?"

"Move, Sarah." Jack pushed her out of the way and pulled out his own knife, focusing on Spot when-

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" a girl screamed as she ran out of the bathroom. "Don't kill each other over me, I'm not worth it. Even though I have natural highlights, stunning eyes, a charming smile, and am so beautiful I can make you drool. And it doesn't matter that I'm such a good fighter that I could beat you both up, or that that I'm such a natural newsgirl that I could outsell you both."

"Who is this?" Spot asked, all thought of war wiped from his mind as he stared in disbelief at the girl in front of him.

"Who do you think?" Race muttered. "She's only the most annoying thing in the world."

"Spot, this is Mary Sue." Jack introduced the two.

Spot tried to smile at the girl but it came to look more like a grimace. "Nice to meet you," he lied through his teeth.

A bang at the door caught everyone's attention.

"Mary Sue, my daughter, I've come to take you away and beat you senseless for causing your mother to die in childbirth, which then made me become an alcoholic and a horrible person.I also blame you for not finding your little brother whenhe ran away and for running away yourself when you were the only way I could vent my anger," a man said.

"No, save me! Don't let him take me!" Mary Sue cried out, knowing one of the newsies would do something to help him.

"Well... sir, you know, she's so wicked that if you throw water on her, she'll melt in a tick-tock," Mush said, taking the bucket handed him by Kid Blink. "Go ahead, try it."

The man looked into the bucket, then threw the water onto the girl. Everyone watched, fascinated, when the girl began to melt. When she was only a puddle on the floor, the man handed the bucket back. "Thanks a lot. You solved my problems."

"It was no trouble, I'm glad we could help," Kid Blink said.

"Remember, if you have any other problems, who you gonna call?" Mush asked, grinning.

"You?" The man asked.

"No, the ghostbusters," Racetrack said sarcastically, before nodding. "Yeah, us."

"Thanks."

The man was out the door before the newsies all turned to face each other.

"That went well," Dutchy said.

"Yeah," Swifty agreed. "You know, we should probably go sell our newspapers. It's getting light outside."

The boys all grabbed their hats, a sign of agreement, and headed out of the Lodging House. Once they were on the streets, though, the clouds began to look heavy and rain poured down on them.

"We're singinggggggg in the rai-"

* * *

She woke up with a start when an alarm began to ring. A quick glance at the clock beside her told her it was time to get up for school. She sighed. She had been having a good dream, too, though she couldn't really remember it all... something with the Newsies. She grinned as she recalled a melting Mary Sue.

"Yeah, it was a good dream," she muttered to herself, then got out of bed to turn on her lamp. As light flooded the room, she glanced around at her Harry Potter, Wicked, and Newsies posters. Her gaze dropped to her Dance Dance Revolution pad still laying on the floor and frowned when she noticed her TV was still on. With a quick push of a button, the screen went black, leaving the image of the high scores seemingly burned into her eyes. She shook her head, laughing at herself for choosing the name "Dance Champ" this time around. Then she grimaced when she heard her little brother run past her closed door, screaming at the top of his lungs.

She heard her door open and turned to face the little boy, who shouted, "Who you gonna call! GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Get out, brat."

"But Mom told me to tell you to make sure and grab your umbrella. It's raining pretty hard outside right now."

"Will do, now get going, k?"

"I'm gone!" He grinned and slammed the door behind him.

She sighed. "Little brothers... sometimes you just wish they'd disappear."

* * *

That was fun. Review?


End file.
